


The Sleepover That Almost Wasn't

by krzed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, mlsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krzed/pseuds/krzed
Summary: Chloe tries to treat Alya and Marinette to a spa weekend at the hotel, but everything seems to go wrong around her.ML Secret Santa gift to @blackshucksighted





	The Sleepover That Almost Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackshucksighted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blackshucksighted).



Marinette and Alya didn’t know what to think when Chloe asked them out to lunch, though it was more of a demand than a request. Normally she spent her lunch breaks with Sabrina or was otherwise attached at the hip to Nathanael. She didn’t spend much time with either of them, before or after they discovered each other’s identities. In fact, she seemed to spend _less_ time with them after discovering her classmates were Ladybug and Rena Rouge. So imagine their surprise when Chloe not only invited them to lunch, but to an expensive cafe _and_ offered to pay.

Once the server had brought their drinks and taken their orders, Chloe cleared her throat and announced, “Clear your schedules this weekend. As an early Christmas present, you two are coming to the hotel for a sleepover and to be among the first to experience Le Grand Paris’ newly renovated beauty salon and spa.”

Alya and Mari glanced at each other. “Doesn’t sound like you’re giving us much choice,” Alya said.

Chloe frowned down at her coffee as she stirred seven sugar cubes into it. “Stupid Pollen, stupid sweet tooth,” she muttered. She shifted her gaze from her cup to Alya and chuckled. “Of course you have a choice. You can turn me down if you wish, but why would you? I’m offering a weekend of rest and relaxation and you don’t have to pay a _centeme_.” Marinette opened her mouth, but stilled when Chloe held up a hand. “And before you say it, I’ve already negotiated with Chat, Carapace, and Bleu; they’ve agreed to handle patrols and Akumas for a few days.”

“Chloe!” Marinette snapped. She turned her head about, but found no one within earshot.

“Oh, simmer down, Mari,” Chloe snickered. “Thanks to Alya’s clever camera work and a few illusions, the three of us have airtight alibis.”

Marinette fidgeted in her seat. “Still better not to chance it.”

“Whatev.” Chloe waved a dismissive hand. “So, the three of us, a weekend at the hotel, doing nothing but relaxing and hanging out. What do you say?”

“ _Three_ of us?” Alya asked. “I thought you were spending Hanukkah with Nath.”

“Ended on Wednesday and as much as I adore his family, eight days is all I can take of both of his moms guilting me into eating more food. So with my schedule all clear, what do you say?”

(#)

The following Saturday, Marinette and Alya found limos rolling up to their homes just before noon, as Chloe promised. When they arrived at the hotel, Chloe’s butler, Jean Pierre, escorted them to the spa, where Chloe awaited them in a yellow satin robe.

“You’re here! So glad you could make it!” She threw her arms around each girl’s neck and planted a kiss on each of their cheeks. Marinette and Alya were a little taken aback by this sudden expression of affection, especially considering Chloe’s reaction the last time she had to kiss Marinette, but they awkwardly smiled and returned the gestures.

“Okay, we’re starting with a Swedish massage, so into the hot tub first, then Elias and his friends work their magic. After that, mani-pedis and facials, then up to my room for snacks and movies. Now, change into your swimsuits and I’ll have Jean take your bags upstairs.”

She shooed them into the locker rooms and slipped away to the jacuzzi to let them get undressed. The girls changed slowly, still not entirely sure what to make of Chloe’s abrupt change of heart.

“Think she feels guilty for bullying us for so long?” Marinette asked, slipping her arms through her pink bikini top.

“I don’t know,” Alya admitted. She hopped up and down on one foot trying to guide her other foot into her blue one piece. “I mean, she’s more than made up for it as…” She glanced around and dropped her voice. “As Queen Bee.”

“I know she has, but this almost feels like she’s bribing us for our friendship.

Alya stopped, her glasses half tucked into her bag. “Maybe she is, but maybe that’s all she knows. She doesn’t exactly have much experience with healthy friendships. I mean, look at how she treated Sabrina.”

Marinette plopped down on a bench and rested her forearms on her knees. “Yeah, you have a point. Maybe we should just see how this plays out?”

“That’s the spirit girl!” Alya nudged her with her elbow. “Besides, we haven’t had girl time in a while, and what better way to enjoy ourselves than with a full spa treatment courtesy of the mayor?”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

They made their way through the spa to the hot tubs, where Jean Pierre awaited to take their bags. Chloe was beside one of the tubs in a yellow bikini, neatly folding her robe. She turned and smiled when she heard the two enter and gestured for them to slip into the tub. The girls slowly eased into the hot water and once everyone was in, Chloe gestured to Jean who pressed a button on the wall on his way out, activating the jets in the tub.

Marinette sank deeper into the tub and moaned, “Oh, this feels soooo good…”

Chloe closed her eyes and leaned back against rim of the tub. “Lavender and eucalyptus in the water to ensure we’re all thoroughly relaxed.”

Alya murmured something lost amidst the bubbles, but from her closed eyes and soft grin, it was clear she was enjoying herself. The trio sat in the tub, relaxing and chatting for about twenty minutes before Jean Pierre approached the tub with a pair of robes for Marinette and Alya. They reluctantly pulled themselves from the water and wrapped the robes around themselves.

Jean Pierre then led them to the massage tables where three men awaited. Chloe hopped up onto one of the tables, removed her bikini top and laid face-down on the table. The others, blushes on their faces, followed suit and laid on their own tables. The men started on their shoulders and neck, speaking in hushed tones to the girls and asking permission before touching them anywhere else. They progressively worked through every muscle on their bodies, the three girls finding themselves on the verge of nodding off multiple times.

“Pardon me,” came Jean Pierre’s voice from the door. “An Akuma has appeared near the hotel. We are relocating all guests to the safe rooms.” The masseuses nodded and exited the room while the girls pulled their swimsuits back on. “I shall personally escort your friends to the rooms, mademoiselle. I’m, uh, sure your father wishes to see you per-”

“It’s okay, Jean,” Chloe interrupted him with a small wave, not leaving her place on the massage table. “They know. I’ll take responsibility for their safety.”

He nodded. “Very well. In that case, I have brought extra pretzels for Mlle. Pollen if she needs them.” He left a small bag if the aforementioned snacks on the nearby table and left the room.

“Chloe,” Marinette said as she stood from her table and pulled on her robe. “How does he know your kwami’s name?”

Chloe simply shrugged and responded, “I told him I was Queen Bee about a week after getting my Miraculous.”

“You _what_?” Alya yelled.

“How do you think someone as high-profile as me has kept a secret identity for so long? He helps me with cover stories and alibis, same as Sabrina.”

Marinette shook her head, her eyes wide. “You told Sabrina too?”

“Never underestimate the power of a good support network.” She smiled, her eyes closed as she folded her arms beneath her head. “I wanted to tell Adrikins too, but Pollen drew the line there.”

“Tikki, Spots On!”

“Trixx, Ears Up!”

Chloe’s head snapped to her partners, freshly transformed and ready to leap out the window. “What are you doing? I told you the boys were handling Akumas this weekend!”

“I know you said that, but...I can’t just ignore people in need, Chloe,” Ladybug said. “I can’t afford to take a vacation.”

“But…”

“A half hour at most, and we’ll be back in time to finish the massage.”

Chloe glanced from her partners to her kwami floating nearby. “Ugh, fine! Pollen, Stripes On!” Yellow lights swirled around her and Queen Bee’s wings lifted her from the massage table. “Now, let’s take care of this Akuma and get back to relaxing.”

(#)

Well over an hour later, three figures slipped in through a window in Le Grand Paris’ spa. Orange light peeled Alya’s foxsuit away from her and she dropped onto a lounge chair beside one of the hot tubs. “Hawky hates us, doesn’t he?” she complained.

“Just be glad your transformation didn’t run out near the end of the fight,” Marinette said from Queen Bee’s arms, her bathrobe pulled up around her head. Bee set her down and she dropped onto the chair beside Alya. “At least I purified the akuma before my time ran out. Ugh, I feel all sweaty and gross, like I need another bath.”

Bee dropped her transformation and eyed the bubbling tub. “I think that can be arranged, Mari. A quick dip, then we can still make our appointment for mani-pedis. In the meantime, I’ll call Jean and have him send down snacks for our kwamis. Cookies for Tikki and...yogurt for Trixx, right?” Chloe smiled when the fox kwami nodded, but frowned again when saw the look Marinette gave her. She sighed and muttered, “I won’t mention your identities if you don’t want me to.”

After loosening their muscles in the hot tub, Chloe led the girls to the next stage of their relaxing weekend. In the next room, three women stood next to reclining chairs, and beside those chairs sat tables covered with various nail care tools, shades of nail polish, and small jars of a mysterious green substance. Each of them sat down, leaned back, and let their beauticians go to work. They each started with a face and scalp massage, then came the green substance, which Chloe explained was an all-natural facial mask made of avocado, yogurt, and honey.

Chloe and Marinette had just closed their eyes and settled into their chairs when they heard Alya yelp and her attendant cry out in pain. They glanced over and saw the woman cradling her nose, a thin line of blood running down her face.

“Oh my god!” Alya jumped from her chair, her hands clasped over her mouth. “I’m so sorry! I should have mentioned, you-you have to warn me before you touch my feet!”

“Since when are you sensitive about having your feet touched?” Chloe asked.

“Since I’m super-ticklish and I have two little sisters who play dirty.” Alya knelt down next to the woman nursing her bloody nose. “Again, I’m so so sorry.”

“Hey, uh guys?” Marinette said. “Um, my face feels a little tingly.”

“That’s just the facial cream cleansing your pores, mademoiselle,” one of the beauticians assured her.

“No, this doesn’t feel like cleansing.” Marinette sat up and waved her hands at her face. “In fact, it kinda itches. It itches and it burns and I’m dying and get it off! Get it off _ah help ah AH_!”

(#)

“So, I’m allergic to avocado. Good to know.” Marinette closed her eyes against the white light pouring from Tikki’s paws, healing the red rash spread across her face.

“At least that stuff wasn’t on your face for too long.” Alya sat beside her and rubbed her back with Trixx hovering over them, her tongue in one of the jars of facial cream, licking it clean. “Sorry this isn’t going how you hoped, Chlo.” She turned over her shoulder. “Maybe we could...Chloe?”

Chloe had her back to Marinette and Alya, her shoulders hunched and her arms wrapped around herself. Alya could tell she felt uncomfortable, probably because she felt like she accidentally poisoned her hero. With her enhanced fox hearing, she could just make out Chloe repeating to herself, “It’s okay. It’s okay. We can salvage this. We can make this work.”

“Everything okay, Chloe?” Alya called a little louder.

The blonde snapped her head around, reddened eyes on her friend. She sniffled and forced a smile onto her face. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m...Marinette’s rash is making my eyes water a little.” She held up her phone and added, “I’m just texting Jean to have our snacks delivered to my room. As soon as Tikki is done with Marinette, we can go upstairs and-” A short series of beeps from Chloe’s phone interrupted her. Upon checking the message, her face and shoulders dropped.

“What is it?” Marinette asked.

“Oh, uh,” Chloe snapped to attention and forced another smile. “Nothing! Nothing at all! Just Jean getting back to me about-”

“That was an Akuma Alert, wasn’t it?” Marinette turned her intense gaze to Chloe, whose eyes darted back and forth between her phone and her teammate.

“Uh...it’s, um…” Chloe finally caved and blurted, “Can’t we let the boys take care of this one?” Marinette sighed and passed another cookie to Tikki. “Come on, please? Paris will be fine for one battle, right?”

“Like I said, Chloe: I have a responsibility to this city. _We_ have a responsibility. Now, let’s go. The sooner we take care of this, the sooner we can get back.”

Marinette and Alya transformed and leapt out the same window they’d entered earlier. Chloe sighed, her arms slumping in defeat. She called her own transformation, and as her wings lifted her off the ground, she muttered, “That’s what you said last time.”

(#)

Three hours. Three hours of chasing a speedster through the streets of Paris. Three hours and two lucky charms needed to capture Blur in a pool of sticky tar. Three hours the sushi tray, cheese and fruit platter, and champagne had been sitting out in Chloe’s room because she forgot to tell Jean to put them back in the cooler.

“Think we can salvage any of this?” Chloe asked.

Alya shrugged. “Put the champagne on ice and it’ll be fine in about twenty minutes. The fruit and cheese can be saved, maybe, but the sushi is gone.”

“Y-you sure?” Chloe looked desperate. “Maybe we can-”

“My mom’s a professional chef. I’ve had food safety rules drilled into my head since I knew how to walk.” Alya eyed the sushi platter and shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I’m not touching fish that’s been out of a cooler for that long.”

“And it looks like some of these rolls have avocado in them.” Marinette frowned at the dishes. “I couldn’t have eaten them even if they _were_ -.”

Chloe drove her fist into the table, startling her companions. She ground her teeth together and squeezed her eyes shut because there was no way in _hell_ she was crying in front of Ladybug. “I just...I just wanted one weekend. One! I just wanted one weekend to do something nice for you two!” She jerked away from the table and folded her arms over her chest. “But no. I can’t have that, can I? First an Akuma during our massage, then Alya breaks someone’s nose and I almost kill Marinette with a damn avocado. Then _another_ stupid Akuma and I forget to tell Jean to...to…”

Alya and Marinette exchanged a worried and hurt glance. Marinette took a tentative step towards Chloe and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Chloe. I had no idea how much this meant to you.”

“It-it’s like you said in the changing room,” Chloe sniffed, glancing over her shoulder. “I feel horrible for treating you two like dirt for so long.”

“You heard us?” Alya asked.

Chloe nodded. “I’m not bribing you for your friendship, and I’m sorry if it feels that way. I...after learning you two were LB and Rena, I felt...I felt awful that I couldn’t be your friend on both sides of the mask. I felt like I should make things up to you, but everything’s gone completely wrong and the weekend is ruined and-”

“Whoa, whoa, it’s okay, Chloe,” Marinette soothed. “You’re rambling. And unless I’m mistaken, Alya said the food is toast, not the weekend.”

Chloe shifted her eyes between them. “What do you mean?”

Alya smiled and planted her fists on her hips. “I mean all this weekend needs to get back on its feet is a change of venue-” she shot a sideways glance at the rancid sushi “-and a change of menu.”

Marinette nodded. “Gather what snacks you can save, pack your fluffiest, comfiest pajamas, and come to my house tomorrow. We’ll show you what friends really do on a relaxing weekend.”

(#)

Chloe had never felt more uncomfortable in her life. She sat in her car outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery for what seemed like an eternity before she finally climbed out and knocked on the side door. She was completely out of her element. No wait staff. No room service. No masseuse, no beautician, no Jean. But Marinette had promised her the most fun weekend she’d ever had, and she’d never lied to her before.

The secret identity thing totally didn’t count.

Marinette answered the door wearing fuzzy slippers and satiny pajamas, both in a shade of pink Chloe would have found obnoxious if it wasn’t just so ‘Marinette’. Rather than greet her with the short kiss on the cheek Chloe had used at the hotel, Marinette threw her arms around her neck and pulled her into a tight hug. Chloe stiffened in the embrace and when she felt it, Marinette jerked away.

“I’m sorry, Chloe! I don’t want you to make you uncomfortable or anything…”

“No no, I’m...just not used to _you_ hugging me.”

Marinette smiled. “Okay, I’ll try to keep the shows of affection a little less enthusiastic, but so you know, I can’t speak for Alya. She’s a serial snuggler.”

They ascended the stairs to Marinette’s bedroom, and Chloe marvelled at just how small and...cozy her room was. Everything was pink and tidy and cute and just as ‘Marinette’ as her pajamas. Alya, wearing red flannel pajamas that matched the shirts she commonly wore, already had several blankets and cushions strewn about the floor and a table sat nearby ladened with all sorts of snacks: not only cookies and pastries from the bakery, but chips, pretzels, and other junk food from a convenience store. Alya jumped up the moment Chloe entered the room, and true to Marinette’s warning, lifted her from the ground with a mighty hug. The moment she released Chloe, Marinette scolded her for being a little too rough with their guest and Chloe swiftly changed into her pajamas while her hosts were distracted.

Marinette smirked at the silky red and black spots adorning her friend. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Ladybug is still my favorite superhero, thank you,” Chloe said, sticking her nose up in the air.

“Yeah, I figured as…” Marinette trailed off when she saw a yellow head poking out of Chloe’s bag. “Is...that your teddy bear?”

Chloe’s face immediately reddened and she snatched the bear from her bag, clutching it to her chest defensively. “His...his name is Mr. Cuddly. He helps me sleep at night.”

Marinette smiled. “There’s no reason to be embarrassed, Chloe. I can’t sleep unless I have my huge cat pillow with me-” she glared at Alya “-which I totally had _before_ I met Chat Noir!”

“Uh huh, yeah. Then explain the Chat Noir doll.”

“I’ll explain the Chat doll if you explain your turtle plush.”

Alya’s face turned red as she stammered, “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Marinette grinned wickedly and sprinted to her friend’s bag, pulling out a well-worn stuffed turtle. “Wha-where? How did Shelly get in there?”

“I convinced Etta to sneak it into your bag while you weren’t looking.” Alya leapt across the room and attempted to snatch the doll away from Marinette. “Admit you like Carapace and I’ll give it back!”

Chloe sat with Mr. Cuddly still held close to her chest, in awe at the impromptu game of Keep Away. She knew Alya and Marinette would have enjoyed the full spa treatment if fate hadn’t decided to show its ass, but they seemed so much more at ease in this setting: something small, intimate, humble. Personal. That was the word: personal. Everything around them had been assembled with love, from the snacks, to the makeshift bed scattered on the floor, and it occurred to Chloe, after Alya had retrieved Shelly from Marinette, that maybe that’s what real friendship is: it’s small, personal, built with love. Chloe smiled, the realization lifting a weight from her shoulders she hadn’t known she’d been carrying. She finally understood. She finally understood what friendship truly meant.

“So, uh,” Chloe finally spoke up, “what’s on the itinerary for this sleepover?”

Alya chuckled. “Itinerary? Chlo, you don’t _plan_ fun, it just happens.”

Okay, she still had a few things to learn about sleepovers, but it’s still progress.

“Yeah, whenever me and Alya hang out, we basically do whatever we want: play video games, braid each others hair, paint our nails, talk about boys-” Alya cleared her throat “-and girls.” Chloe lifted an eyebrow and Marinette whispered, “She’s bi.”

Alya nodded. “We could play Truth or Dare, watch bad movies, whatever you want to do, Chlo.”

“Why would we watch _bad_ movies?” Chloe asked.

Alya looked at Chloe as though the answer should be obvious. “To make fun of them! And I know Queen Bee’s rapier wit could be put to use there.”

And utilize it they did. They picked out a particularly bad American film about Santa getting kidnapped by aliens and Chloe tore it apart. All three of them were kicking about the floor, laughing until they cried, their kwamis flitting about with laughter above them. Next, Marinette taught Chloe how to braid hair, and introduced her to just how luxurious Alya’s hair was.

Soon after they’d started painting each other’s toenails, Alya’s phone chimed with an Akuma Alert. Chloe looked to Marinette, tension in her heart that only increased when the girl transformed, but it vanished when Marinette contacted Chat Noir and asked him and the others to handle the villain themselves. After Chat gave his Lady his word they’d do her proud, she dropped her transformation and continued to apply a thin coat of pink to her toes. Chloe smiled. They were finally going to have their weekend.

Alya stuffed another handful of chips into her mouth and said, “Ukeh, Cloeh, Troof uh Dehr?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, fox!” Chloe scolded, her eyes focused on the brush applying peacock blue polish to her nails. “But in any case, Truth.”

Alya swallowed and asked, “Who’s cuter: Nathanael or Plume Bleu?”

Chloe blanched. “Oh, that is so not fair! Isn’t there some rule that lets me change my decision once?”

“Okay, okay. You can switch to Dare if you want.”

“Fine.”

“I dare you to answer my Truth question.”

“Oh, screw you! Why are you even asking me this?”

Alya propped her chin on her fist and grinned. “You guys give me hell for my ‘crush’ on Carapace when I’m clearly dating Nino. And I’ve seen the way you look at Bleu. I think you have a thing for redheads, Chloe.”

Chloe blushed and answered, “Nath. Bleu’s cute too, but his preening and grandstanding can get a little annoying after a while.”

“Is that the only reason you like Nath better?” Marinette teased.

“Oh not you too! Besides, it’s my turn. Truth or Dare, Alya!”

“Fine. Dare.”

Chloe grinned. “I dare you to kiss Carapace next time you see him.”

Alya paled. “No way! I’m switching too.”

“Okay.” Chloe thought for a second until her eyes landed on Shelly. “Why do you have a turtle plush if you don’t have a crush on Carapace?”

The games continued like that for the next few hours, until nighttime had claimed Paris. The three of them joked, laughed, ate, and teased Chloe when they learned she had never had a potato chip before. As their energy wound down, Marinette went down into the kitchen and came back with three mugs of hot apple cider. Alya gathered some blankets and led the trio onto the balcony, where they lounged and chatted, gazing up at the Christmas stars.

“Thank you.”

Alya and Marinette turned their heads at Chloe’s barely whispered words.

“You two have no reason to be nice to me, after all the trouble I’ve given you, so I wanted to thank you for showing me what real friendship is like.” Chloe snuggled deeper into her blanket and inhaled the spice-ladened scent of her cider. “This entire night makes me feel like we should have been friends a long time ago. Maybe if I’d gotten my head out of my ass sooner, we could have.” She smiled. “I think that’s what I wanted this weekend to be. I wanted to make up for lost time.”

“I think we’ve done a good job of that,” Alya winked. “Don’t you, Mari?”

Marinette nodded. “This has been a fun night. But we’re still not done! Tomorrow morning, we get to eat Papa’s famous Christmas crepes and open presents and-”

The call of Notre Dame cracked through the night, cutting off Marinette’s words and making all three girls jump. They exchanged glances then broke into giggling fits as the bells continued to toll the midnight hour.

“Correction: _today_ we get to do all that.” Marinette smiled at her friends. “Merry Christmas, girls.”

Chloe returned the smile, tears burning at the corners of her eyes, because here on her best friend’s balcony in the middle of the Parisian winter, she had never felt warmer in her life. “Merry Christmas, Marinette.”


End file.
